


Le cerf aux pieds blancs

by Feelix_feels



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Epilogue non officiel pour Sabotage, I just want them to be friends again, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, sue me
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelix_feels/pseuds/Feelix_feels
Summary: Sous la tyrannie de Lancelot, les ingrédients et ressources magiques sont gardées et archivées  scrupuleusement. Leur cortège, composés d'hommes en blanc sont surveillés de très prêt jusqu'à leur acheminement à Kaamelott. Mais deux camps convoitent le même butin, et Elias n'est pas connu pour laisser quoi que ce soit lui échapper.
Relationships: Elias de Kelliwic'h & Merlin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Le cerf aux pieds blancs

Ils avaient traqué l’homme jusque dans les bois, profondément et inexorablement.

Le chef des éclaireurs lui avait indiqué silencieusement de se détacher seul à l’ouest. Ils savaient qu’il faisait un peu de magie, qu’il pouvait se débrouiller avec une épée. C’était totalement faux, dans les deux cas. Mais il ne leur dit pas le contraire, de toute façon sa lame serait inutile. A l’autre bout, un autre éclaireur prit l’est, et ils commencèrent à avancer en éventail jusqu’à ne plus être visible l’un de l’autre.

Elias inspira profondément, remontant le col blanc de l’uniforme jusqu’à son nez, jouant de l’épée qu’il avait dans la main avec appréhension. C’était vraiment pas son jour. Déjà, il avait failli se faire salement caler, une petite erreur de compréhension qui avait failli lui faire perdre quelques jours. De deux, le convoi sur lequel il était tombé venait d’être dépossédé de tout son butin, quelques minutes avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre la main dessus.

Le voleur, un homme – un clodo, comme on lui avait décrit ; un druide, comme il en avait conclu – c’était enfui dans la forêt dès qu’il avait été repéré. Craignant, à raison, que ce soit un magicien, ils avaient fait appel à Elias, et c'est là qu'il avait failli merder sévèrement.

A quelque camp qu’il appartienne, si Elias tombait sur l’enfoiré qui lui avait volé le matériel qui lui revenait de droit, il allait en pâtir. Depuis que Lancelot était sur le trône, c’était devenu la foire pour récupérer ne serait-ce qu’une écaille de dragon qui n’est pas totalement moisie. Le monarque était très stratège niveau armement magique, et toutes les routes par lesquelles les artéfacts affluaient avaient été coupées. Les mercenaires, arrêtés ou recrutés comme gardiens des trésors. Les enchanteurs et druides dissidents, immédiatement éliminés, leurs savoirs, prières et dieux, lancés dans un feu de joie.

Pas que ça l’enchante de buter un druide. Surtout dans ce climat où les utilisateurs de magie étaient traqués. Surtout s’il était de la résistance. Mais les affaires étaient les affaires, et s’il devait avoir de la compassion pour chaque con de druide parce qu’il était sorti une fois avec l’un d’entre eux, il finirait vite au chômage technique.

Être enrôlé du côté de Lancelot, même si ç’avait été par fourberie, c’était pas son plan de base. Mais il avait bien fallu qu’il fasse avec ce qu’il avait. Et pour l’instant, ce qu'il avait, c'était une épée et un peu de jugeotte pour la tenir du bon côté.

Alors il traversait avec précaution les sous-bois à la recherche du fugitif. On lui avait jamais appris à être éclaireur, mais il savait très bien être une fouine, et il avait passé toute son enfance à éviter de faire du bruit, donc la tâche fut aisée. Une pie croassa au-dessus de lui, à quelques vingtaines de mètres sur sa gauche, et pendant un instant, il s’immobilisa, cherchant la présence qu’elle lui indiquait.

Il le repéra rapidement. Le druide était, seul, dissimulé du mieux possible sous le tronc d’un arbre pourri. La seule chose qu’ils avaient en commun, c’était de savoir où était l’autre… Elias reprit une position neutre, essayant de convaincre la figure qu’il lui avait échappé, et continua d’avancer. Il pouvait presque entendre le soupir de soulagement émaner de l’emplacement. Il n’aurait pas dû autant apprécier que le type pense pouvoir s’en sortir.

Dès qu’il fut hors de son champ de vision, il enfila la cape de dissimulation cachée sous l'uniforme blanc, et fit immédiatement marche arrière.

La figure se redressa, une dizaine de minutes seulement après qu’il ait disparu. Une silhouette noire, encapuchonnée, dont il ne distinguait pas les traits à cause de la lumière défaillante d’un jour fatigué. Le voleur avançait en claudiquant, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds, et essayant de cacher son inconfort en s'accrochant aux branches les plus basses des arbres. Celui qu'il avait attrapé là avait donc les mains libres... Pas folle, la guêpe. Elias le suivit, masquant les bruits de ses propres pas en suivant ceux du druide.

Ils n'eurent pas à voyager longtemps, avant que le druide ne remonte difficilement une pente et n'enfoncent ses mains dans un bosquet. Il remua les branches basses jusqu'à sortir la petite caisse qui l'intéressait, et un soupir de soulagement émana de lui en réalisant que ce qu'il avait dû lâcher par inadvertance en tombant n'avait pas une erraflure. La petite boîte d'ébène brillait presque. Son contenu, Elias le connaissait bien, parce qu'il était là pour le même. Les cheveux d'anges. La ressource la plus rare qu'ils pouvaient se procurer. Un décupleur de puissance inépuisable. Une seule de ces boîtes délicates valait Logres.

La boule de feu était un avertissement. Elle passa à quelques centimètres de ses bras tendus, éclairant le vernis de la boîte d'Ebène et vint éclater violemment l’arbre en face de lui. L’homme eut un glapissement de surprise, puis de douleur, alors qu’il s’étalait à l’envers dans le fourré où il avait dissimulé le butin.

L’enchanteur traversa les trente mètres qui les séparait sans même faire un pas en avant. Il apparut sur lui, la botte sur son torse, légèrement appuyée, mais pas suffisamment pour faire mal. Pas encore. D'abord il allait devoir déterminer si l'homme avait une prétention à se battre ou non. Il avait encore du mal à voir l’expression du bonhomme, la capuche s'étant rabotée sur son nez dans la chute. Alors il se saisit de sa torche, le plus dramatiquement possible, et la tendit sous son nez, l’allumant par magie, à quelques centimètres du visage de...

De ?

Il reconnut tout de suite la forme de ses lèvres, l'argent de sa barbe, bien qu'elle soit sale, l'étoffe noire d'un blouson doublé au mouton qui avait vécu dix vies en cinq ans. La capuche bascula en arrière et il trouva deux énormes yeux bleus, si sombres sous les lumières dansantes du feu rouge qu'il lui promettait. Les longues boucles platines, dévalant autour de son regard suppliant, entre la terreur et l'acceptation.

« - Merlin ? »

Le clochard d’en face, qui était définitivement Merlin – il l'aurait reconnu s'il n'avait eu que ses dents, se disait-il – avait la mâchoire du bas qui se décollait presque sous le coup de la surprise et de la panique. Elias recula d’un coup, retirant le pied, écartant la torche, et surtout, le laissant s’échapper. Merlin le regardait sans comprendre, comme s'ils ne c'étaient jamais vu. Comme s'il lui était étranger.

Il fallut à Elias plus de temps qu'il n'aurait aimé l'admettre avant de se rendre compte qu’il portait encore le visage d'un homme en blanc. Plus encore pour comprendre pourquoi le druide avait toujours peur de lui. Il fit ce qu'il pouvait faire sans faire tomber la torche et sa main libre glissa frénétiquement sur sa poitrine, tâtonnant pour atteindre le petit pendentif aiguisé qui pendait à son cou, pour lui présenter, incapable de mot.

Quand les flammes de sa torche attrapèrent les éclats dorés à l’intérieur du tasseau d’argile. Seulement là. Le druide réalisa.

« - Elias… ? »

Sa voix était basse, et tremblante. Tellement que s’il y avait eu rien qu’une personne de plus, il ne l’aurait pas entendu. Ses grands yeux bleus polis par les années comme deux pierres précieuses semblèrent s’éclaircir vivement, et les coins de sa bouche s’étirèrent dans un sourire qu’il eut du mal à retenir.

Le temps s’était suspendu un instant. Comme s’ils flottaient. Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître, il sembla à l’enchanteur qu’il avait oublié pourquoi ils étaient là. Pourquoi il était debout, et Merlin terrassé. Pourquoi il était lancé à sa poursuite, et comment il avait été à deux gestes prêts de lui foutre la peur de sa vie, ou de la finir. Pour une toute petite boîte en ébène, qu'il avait et pas lui.

L'espace aussi avait été altéré. Il n’y avait que le druide, et le bleu magnétique de ses yeux, et le feu dans leurs poumons. Il était haletant, comme s’il avait passé sa vie à courir, mais il y avait quelque chose d’autre, plus profondément.

Elias était heureux. Une sensation tout simplement euphorique qui tentait de se frayer un chemin à l'extérieur, sans se l'autoriser. Merlin était là.

Au pire endroit, certes. Au pire moment- Soit !

Mais là.

Les yeux du druide se plissèrent soudainement, la surprise passée, lui interdisant leur couleur hypnotisante alors il commença à retrouver la Terre. A retrouver les bois, la nuit, les hommes de Lancelot, l'ébène… Et la rage. 

« - Mais qu’est-ce que vous foutez là, espèce de gros connard ? » Aboya le druide, comme si ses lèvres brûlaient de colère.

Elias réagit directement, et, comme à chaque fois qu’il était avec lui perdit toute notion de l’enchanteur digne et effrayant qu’il était aux yeux du monde. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur ses lèvres avant qu’il ne puisse s’époumoner plus. L’adrénaline avait pompé d’un coup dans ses veines, le flottement retombé, sa torche aussi, la tension reprenant une place de choix avec les derniers ululements du druide. L’autre commença à lutter contre ses paumes, agitant ses mains violemment pour arrêter la censure, sans réussir à avoir une quelconque prise. Il l'avait atteint une paire de fois, avait donné un coup dans son oeil, un autre dans sa côte, mais Elias tenait bon. Une main sur sa bouche, et l'autre essayant de retirer sa cape.

« - Mais chut. Chut. Chut. _Chut_. » L’enchanteur sifflait entre ses dents, essayant au mieux de garder le druide dans le fourré dans lequel il c’était... Fourré. Il réussit enfin à couvrir le druide de la cape de dissimulation partiellement. Aucun doute que l'explosion de l'arbre et le cri du druide allaient rameuter le reste de l'équipe d'ici peu. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas maintenant et jamais. « Vous allez la fermer, oui ? Vous voulez vous faire choper ou bien ?

\- Lanig ? »

Le timing était propre, enfin c’est ce qu’il espérait. Elias pivota sur ses pieds, vers les deux spadassins en blanc dont il avait rejoint les rangs. Ses compagnons de chasse… Toute son expression changea, ses mouvements aussi, et aussi soudainement qu’il n’était plus Elias, le voilà qui était blessé, et idiot, et un simple soldat. Son bras gauche était impacté, par quoi, il le devinerait bien assez tôt, et les gerbes de cheveux roux défaits et le bleu qu'il allait se payer à l'oeil finiraient bien de les convaincre que quelque chose lui était arrivé. C'est là qu'il remarqua le feu... Il se mit à piétiner le sol pour calmer les flammes qui germaient du sol printanier. Un tout petit feu, rien de bien grave. Mais un feu qu'il avait causé néanmoins.

L’illusion dût tenir, parce que celui qui avait tendance à avoir le plus de neurones des trois, un petit blond avec des yeux noirs, le dévisageait déjà avec un air saoulé dont il pensait avoir le secret.

« - Vous avez vu quelque chose ? » Il demanda, en le pointant du menton, une fois le feu éteint et les piétinements frénétiques finalement arrêtés.

« - Bien sûr que j’ai vu quelque chose ! » Elias grommela, les dents serrées, presque insulté par les insinuations. Le naturel qui revenait au galop certainement.

Bien profondément dans son champ de vision, il perçut ce qui n’était pas sous la cape commencer à paniquer. Un poing fermé, plus terre que peau, se refermer autour du tissu froissé, comme si l’homme en dessous essayait d’attraper son cœur pour l’empêcher de battre trop fort. Il fallait une de ces retenues à Elias pour ne pas lui lancer des signes de se calmer. Le troisième soldat les rejoint, et maintenant, il constatait que la boîte d'ébène était à leurs pieds, ou plutôt au pied d'une roche qui montait presque à leurs mollets. Ils n'avaient qu'à se pencher pour la ramasser.

« - Non en plus j’ai rien vu. » Il soupira, passant son regard sur les trois intéressés. « Je croyais que je courrais après un gars, mais c’était un cerf. J’ai cru qu’il allait me défoncer, mais le feu a pris et il s’est barré. 

\- Un cerf ? » Le soldat de droite commença.

« - Bah ouais… » Elias souffla, les joues gonflées, trois ans à Kaamelott, c’était tout ce qui lui avait fallu pour se forger un personnage haut en couleur. « Un gros truc… Le machin il avait une étoffe coincée dans les bois... Alors bah... De loin ça faisait comme un mec qui volait alors-

\- Non mais nous expliquez pas. » Le blondinet reprit, incisif.

« - Ah… ? » Il se laissa un moment d’hésitation, essayant d’apparaître moins nerveux qu’il ne l’était réellement. « Bon, d'accord. »

Le soupir qui s’échappa des lèvres des trois soldats fut suffisant pour relaxer les deux immortels. Le trio reparti sans lui, plus pour se débarrasser du boulet dans leur troupe que pour chercher efficacement le fugitif. 

« - Vous devez vraiment être béni des dieux… » Elias rit, un tout petit rire qui échappa à ses lèvres. Les éclaireurs de Lancelot disparaissaient, suivant l’amont de la rivière pour rebrousser chemin jusqu’aux voitures du convoi, maintenant à l'arrêt, Elias devina, et quand ils disparurent, seulement il reprit. « Même dans les pires situations vous arrivez quand même à tomber sur la meilleure option !

\- C’est vous ma meilleure option ? » Ses mots étaient presque crachés.

Le druide considéra sa main tendue sans la prendre, son regard dégoûté voulait tout dire. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, encore sur la défensive. C’est là qu’Elias vit, de plus près, la méchante blessure qui courait le long de sa cheville. C’était de son fait… Cette entorse. Pas directement, mais en le poursuivant, il avait participé au problème.

« - Après les options, c’est surtout situationnel. » L’enchanteur réessaya.

Ça ne le détendit pas, mais alors pas du tout, au contraire... Elias finit par se poser à genoux dans la terre froide, pour être à un niveau visuel un peu moins perceptible des soldats en patrouille. Profitant de l’occasion pour retrouver des trais plus familiers. Les longues mèches noires retombèrent le long de son visage, lisses mais indisciplinées, sa barbe épaisse commençant à reprendre possession de ses joues creuses, ses yeux bleus presque métalliques et leurs valises mauves, rivalisant en tout point avec ce bon Roi Arthur au plus bas de sa forme… Toute la panoplie du sorcier noir, auquel il l’avait habitué. Plus confortable qu'un corps emprunté.

Merlin le reconnaissant enfin laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Comme si mettre un nouveau visuel sur son interlocuteur l’avait finalement, finalement calmé. Il aurait peut-être dû commencer par là plutôt que de s’essayer à un humour qu’il n’avait jamais maitrisé.

« - Bonsoir… » Elias sourit, un peu mal à l’aise dans son uniforme blanc. « Je vais être franc avec vous : vous m’avez manqué.

\- Bah pas moi ! » Merlin répondit accusateur. Ses yeux repassèrent finalement au furibond, mais au moins il avait adapté le son de sa voix à la situation clandestine. « Je pensais que vous étiez pas totalement un gros con, mais en faites : Vous avez pas une qualité rédemptrice ! Vous bossez pour Lancelot, espèce de salopard !

\- Mais non ! » Elias souriait encore quoique un peu agacé. Au moins il sentait bien qu’il n’allait pas partir de son visage de ci-tôt, ce sourire. « Si je comptais parmi ses alliés, j’aurais besoin d’un alias ? »

Merlin allait répliquer, et se tut. Un simple "aaaaah", légèrement embarrassé graciant ses lèvres, par l’application de la logique à ses propres arguments. Elias ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de trouver toute la situation particulièrement attendrissante. Entre la moue sur son visage qui essayait de rester en colère malgré la réalisation, et le simili de soulagement qui commençait à détendre la courbe de ses sourcils.

Il était resté relativement le même, Merlin, comme une pierre résiste aux saisons, indubitablement. Ses vêtements étaient autrement plus abîmés et il avait bien perdu dix livres, mais ses yeux étaient les mêmes, ses mimiques étaient identiques, son sourire était pareil même s’il n’était plus pour lui.

Il c’était attrapé à regarder l’état de ses mains, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il avait les ongles courts, rongés et cassés par le travail, recouverts de terre. Ses paumes calleuses presque brunes malgré les multiples lavages qu’elles avaient subis, il n’osait pas imaginer à quel point elles devaient être rugueuses maintenant.

« - Vous avez faim ? » Elias demanda, sans comprendre comment il avait associé ses mains à la becquetance. 

Le druide ne répondit pas. Observant sa moue têtue.

« - Je vous demande si vous avez bouffé ?

\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?

\- Ça me fout- Que je vous considère comme mon ami. » La situation était toujours plongée dans une sorte de nervosité viscérale, la peur primale des proies, mêlée à autre chose, une tension palpable. Mais il était nécessaire que les mots soient dits, qu'ils puissent nier ou affirmer si la situation était différente. Merlin lui accorda un regard, touché, et l'accord fut passer, silencieusement. « Et que je peux peut-être vous dénicher de quoi bouffer. Alors vous la jouez pas précieuse.

\- J’ai rien mangé… » Merlin avoua, et ses yeux retombèrent, perdus dans le blanc de sa tenue.

Elias passa sa main sur la sienne par réflexe, et en s’en rendant compte se mit à la tapoter comme il l’aurait fait à son épaule. Le druide ne remarqua en rien.

« - Restez là. » C’était un ordre, mais il avait essayé d’y mettre quelque chose de plus rassurant. Il repassa la cape de dissimulation sur ses épaules. « Chez Lancelot y a des tanches – niveau de base de l’Île – mais ils ont de bonnes oreilles. » Il se redressa, et récupéra la torche sur le sol, qui s’enflamma de nouveau à son contact. « Donnez-moi une demi-heure, et jurez-moi que vous ferez pas le con.

\- Je bougerais pas. » Merlin soupira, contraint. Considérant l’état de sa jambe avec attention. « Mais croyez pas que c’est pour vos beaux yeux. 

\- J’imagine bien, oui. » Elias roula ses beaux yeux, toujours aussi amusé que saoulé.

Il allait partir, il allait le faire, mais une vague sensation d’inconfort avait remplacé la joie. Le goût rance de la paranoïa qui remontait dans sa gorge. Même blessé, il restait druide. S’il partait : Il partait, et pour le retrouver une deuxième fois, bonjour.

En presque six ans, c’était la première fois que leurs chemins se croisaient. Il aurait menti s’il avait dit qu’il ne le pensait pas mort, mais comme aucune annonce n’avait été faites... Après, la mort des druides, c’était toujours un évènement, alors il l’aurait su. Mais connaissant l’engin, y avait de quoi le prendre pour un gros clodo et passer à côté du scoop.

« - Une petite demi-heure ? »

Le fait était qu’il avait peur qu’il parte sans qu’il n’est le temps de le soigner… L’entorse était vraiment très moche, et le druide un sale petit con opiniâtre quand il choisissait de l’être. Alors sa petite voix, et ses grands yeux, c’était tout ce qui lui avait fallu pour le rassurer.

« - Je vais faire mon max. » Il lui répondit, toujours incertain. « Mais je vous donne pas ma parole. »

Merlin eut un petit rire moqueur, le premier de la soirée.

« - Manquerait plus que ça ! »

* * *

Finalement, la planque de Merlin était beaucoup plus éloignée de l'endroit où ils avaient installé le camp qu’il n’avait espéré, et la petite demi-heure c’était ce qu’il avait fallu pour y accéder. Il n’avait pas lancé la malédiction de sommeil sur tout le monde, seulement les quelques hommes qui étaient encore autour de leurs feux de camp à discuter, et ceux qui étaient de garde ce soir-là, et en général, ceux qui l’avaient vu passer. Il trouva quelques rations intouchées, et en remplit le premier sac qu’il put se procurer. Quelques fruits, beaucoup de viandes, comme il se doutait que le druide n’avait pas dû en voir énormément à traverser la forêt comme un mendiant. Puis il se dirigea vers la tente médicale, faisant bien attention de n’être qu’une ombre sur les toiles de tentes.

Encore une fois, il ne rencontra pas de problème. La tente était vide et le chirurgien absent. Il avait fini par en apprendre des sorts médicaux, six ans auparavant, quand il c’était mis en tête de rejoindre les druides de Tintagel et que Léodagan l’en avait empêché. Il n’avait jamais eu encore l’occasion de s’en servir, mais il fallait bien un début à tout. Avec ses connaissances à lui, il ne risquait pas de faire trop de conneries pour sa première fois.

Le corps humain c’était vraiment un engin délicat quand même.

Il avait semé des plumes de pie, coincées dans les écorces, jusqu’au creux de l’arbre dans lequel il avait dissimulé son ancien partenaire. L’enchanteur paniqua un instant, ses yeux fixés sur le bosquet qui portait encore les quelques marques de la présence humaine, absolument vide de corps.

« - Merlin ? » Il hésita, en faisant le tour du tronc d’arbre qu'il avait abattu à coup de boule de feu, cherchant le druide en noir, troublé.

Il attendit un instant, et quand aucune réponse ne vient, il se contenta de soupirer. La déception avait une odeur étrange, une façon d’être bien à elle de le désespérer. Mais il aurait menti en disant qu’il ne s’y était pas attendu.

Néanmoins, il continua de chercher quelque temps, et sa tentative finit par payer.

Il trouva le druide lové entre deux racines, finalement hissé au plus haut de la pente, les yeux fermés, la respiration régulière, et bien enroulé dans la cape de dissimulation, presque invisible. Tellement qu’il ne distinguait plus que ce visage : Sa tête reposait contre le tronc, poussée vers l’avant, les cheveux argentés cascadant pêle-mêle cachant la moitié visible de l’iceberg humain. Parfaitement assoupi. Comme s’il n’avait jamais été mortellement en danger aujourd’hui.

Elias s’assit sur les racines à côté de lui et débattu un instant de ses options avant de pousser gentiment sa main contre son épaule.

« - Vous avez vraiment le chic pour être absolument imprévisible… » Il se moqua alors que Merlin sursautait en revenant à la vie.

« - J’dormais ? » Le druide bailla, lâchant son poignet et se frottant les yeux du poing. « Marcher toute la journée, ça tue son homme…

\- Je vois ça… Vous êtes sûr que ça vous plairait pas la Carmélide ? » Il essaya, mais Merlin avait l’humour difficile avec lui aujourd'hui. Il lui tendit le sac. « Je sais que vous avez pas le droit aux oiseaux… Du coup je vous ai pris du lièvre ! » Merlin lui arracha presque la boustifaille des mains, et Elias le laissa faire, sans commentaire. Au moins il avait eu raison pour la nourriture. « Y a pas de sauce, mais y a pas d’assiette non plus, alors… Je vous conseille les fruits ça rend le tout moins sec. »

Ils passèrent un long moment en silence, Merlin mâchouillant sur la viande avec acharnement, et Elias l’observant sans le faire, les yeux plongés sur le contrebas.

« - Du coup vous bossez toujours pour Léodagan ou vous vous êtes fait virer ? » Merlin finit par demander, la bouche à moitié pleine.

« - Je suis là de son fait. »

Merlin haussa un sourcil, inquisiteur, alors il lui expliqua. 

La Carmélide étant censée être démilitarisée, le moindre composant magique qui pouvait être utilisé dans un sort jugé dangereux était radié de leur budget par les "trésoriers" de Lancelot. Bien sûr, le marché noir avait explosé, laissant place à une inflation des prix simplement exorbitante, mais les quelques économies du couple qu'ils n'avaient pas déclarées partaient directement dans la contrebande d'armes, et le budget magie avait été rapidement évincé. Pour obtenir quoi que ce soit, Elias avait commencé à voler aux cuisines, puis, il c’était pris de passion pour le jardinage, mais ça, c’était juste pour les composants organiques standards.

Non, l'approvisionnement des ingrédients plus exotiques, il avait dû le faire à l'ancienne. Seul dans les bois avec un couteau de chasse et un bon sens du timing, à la druidique. En quelques années, la décoration du laboratoire s’était métamorphosée : De cabinet de curiosités à un simili de jardin d'intérieur et d'atelier de taxidermie, toujours désespérément sous approvisionné, et dans un bordel...

« - Du coup. Je perdais un temps fou, ça m’a rendu à moitié dingue. Alors maintenant je me fais des permissions, j’infiltre les campements en tant que soldat et je vole directement dans les convois... J’ai allégé une vingtaine de procession à moi tout seul. Mais c'est parce que j'ai une combine ! » Il expliqua, un peu plus fièrement qu’il n’aurait dû pour le sordide de cette dernière.

Les détails de "la combine", il garda pour lui, jugeant que le druide n’aurait pas envie de savoir comment il infiltrait les camps militaires à la place des recrues qu’il éliminait. Ni de quelle manière il plaçait le cadavre à l’orée du camp, une fois le larcin commis, les poches alourdies, non seulement par son butin, mais par les armes, et les bourses des soldats qu'il détroussait.

« - Et j’en profite aussi pour me lancer dans le renseignement… » Il ironisa. « Si ça vous intéresse de pas foncer dans un campement à chaque fois que vous partez pisser.

\- Vous confirmez toujours que vous êtes pas un gros fourbe ? »

Au moins Merlin paraissait amusé, lui tendant une figuue qu'Elias lui refusa, rassuré.

« - Je confirme que j’ai jamais dit le contraire... Et vous du coup, vous avez retrouvé votre fils ? »

Les mots lui avaient échappé, et Elias les regretta immédiatement. Il avait déballé le matériel médical pendant son exposé et c’était approché de la jambe du druide. Ce dernier l'avait laissé faire, jusqu'à là, mais la phrase avait déclenché quelque chose soudainement. Elias avait failli prendre un coup alors que la jambe essaya de lui échapper, mais un seul regard, finit par le convaincre d’abandonner toute autre tentative. Le druide enfonça ses yeux dans les siens, fatigués, les épaules et la tête tombantes et il fit non de la tête. Elias s'excusa, et se remit au travail.

La cheville était boursoufflée, quasiment deux fois plus que sa voisine, la peau luisant, presque vernie sous la lune faible, entre rouge et bleutée. La chute avait dû être dure, et Elias eut la confirmation, assez rapidement, que l'os était cassé. L'enchanteur se sentit légèrement paniquer. Le manque d’expérience, mêlé à l’appréhension de lui faire du mal le faisait douter de sa propre mémoire. Il avait réussi à le dissimuler pendant toute la durée de l’exposé, mais maintenant il n’était plus sûr de rien.

« - Première fois ? » Merlin demanda, sans une once d’agression.

« - Entre autre. » Elias avoua. « Je voulais descendre à Tintagel pour aider le roi, mais Léodagan m’a retenu... Comme quoi vous alliez me foutre une rouste.

\- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ? » Demanda Merlin, sans attendre la réponse d’Elias, bien trop occupé à mélanger la crème qu'il préparait pour calmer l'inflammation. « C’est votre nouvelle conquête, Léodagan ? »

Elias releva les yeux, visiblement confus par la question. Interrompant le geste et envoyant de la menthe poivrée partout autour d’eux. C'était une rétribution. C'était une rétribution pour la question sur Arthur, mais les implications le laissèrent sans voix.

« - _Non._ » Sa voix n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur une seule émotion, alors elle resta figée sur une neutralité presque brutale.

Merlin soutient son regard quelques secondes, comme pour sonder la réponse, avant de le détourner. Duquel était le plus rouge n'était pas la question.

C’était compliqué de se concentrer sur sa cheville maintenant que l’idée avait fait son bout de chemin dans leur crâne. Elias repensant à tout ce qu’il avait dit de Léodagan, cherchant l’insinuation qui l’aurait mis sur la mauvaise piste. Certes, il faisait partie du clan, mais c’était très clair qu’il était aussi un peu là en remplacement. De Calogrenant pour le Sanguinaire, et d’Yvain, pour Dame Séli, qui s’obstinait à le traiter comme s’il n’avait pas l’âge d’être deux fois son père.

Quoique maintenant que l’idée était lancée…

« - Pourquoi, vous êtes jaloux ? » 

... Et que les hostilités l'étaient aussi.

Il sourit, ne s’attendant même pas à une réponse mais le druide n’avait pas perdu de sa réplique.

« - Non. En faites, j’en ai rien à foutre ! » Avoua le druide, sur le ton le plus calme et posé du monde.

« - Si vous en avez rien à foutre, pourquoi vous posez pas la question ? » S’impatienta Elias en retour, concentré maintenant définitivement sur la jambe pour oublier à quel point, dans le temps, cet homme l’avait attiré.

« - Mais j’essaye de faire la conversation comme je peux.

\- Bah putain, l’ermitage ça vous a fait perdre les quelques notions de conversations que vous aviez.

\- Merde !

\- Et votre politesse aussi. ‘Semblerait.

\- Je vous ai demandé parce que je sais que vous avez tendance à vous frustrer vite. »

Elias essaya de ne pas montrer que sa mâchoire s'était disloquée face à autant de _culot_. Il prit un instant pour se composer, les yeux rivés sur la blessure.

« - C’est vous qui me frustrez… » Il marmonna dans sa barbe, sans lui accorder un regard. Incapable de venir avec mieux dans une joute qui n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de sens depuis le début. 

« - Après six ans ? »

La note d’humour failli passer inaperçue, et Elias se vit démarrer au quart de tour, mais il s’arrêta en voyant le visage de Merlin. Le triomphe inscrit dans son petit sourire alors qu'il le toisait de haut. Il y avait beaucoup du Merlin qu’il avait connu au château. Celui qui le draguait maladroitement le soir aux cuisines, qui lui annonçait ses conneries avec un pied dans la porte et le plus beau sourire du monde connu. Le même qui se moquait de lui comme un gosse pendant qu’Elias mourrait d’embarras de le trouver drôle. Celui qui riait contre ses lèvres à chaque fois qu’une main baladeuse lui arrachait un hoquet plus aigüe que le précédent.

_Après six ans ?_

La question était débile, mais elle méritait d'être posée.

Qui aimait six ans ?

Léodagan, maintenant qu’ils discutaient un peu plus de Bohort, ça l’avait surpris, mais ils n’avaient pas fini leur histoire en se tapant dessus.

Yvain et Gauvain, il le mettait encore sur le compte de leur jeunesse, mais ils avaient la chance d’avoir pu se côtoyer tous les jours.

Merlin…

Elias ne l’aimait plus. Pas comme il l’avait aimé en tout cas… Pas pendant six ans. Mais il aurait menti s’il avait dit qu’il ne comptait pas. Après, c’était pour lui qu’il tartinait sa cheville en révisant son druidique. Par affection pour un homme qu’il avait aimé quelques années et qu’il avait torturé aussi longtemps.

Sauf qu’il n’était plus si sûr…

Parce qu’il le voyait sourire, et il avait l’impression que le soleil illuminait la nuit. Parce qu’il l’avait vu dans un fourré, paniqué, et que son premier réflexe avait été de l’engueuler et de le prendre sous son aile, simultanément. Parce que ses mains avaient glissé contre les siennes, comme s’ils c’étaient quittés hier et qu’il pouvait encore se le permettre.

« - Je vous casse la deuxième jambe. » Elias menaça, mais son sérieux était effacé parce qu’il voyait Merlin sourire et qu’il n’arrivait plus à rester sérieusement sombre. « Je le fais. »

Mais il soigna la première et ne pensa jamais à lui faire de mal. Ça ne lui avait pas pris plus d’une heure avant que les dernières traces de la peau boursoufflée ne disparaissent sous les sortilèges un peu maladroits. C’était bien la première fois qu’Elias ratait un nouveau sort avec tellement d’obstination. Il s’attendait à ce que le druide se moque de lui. Mais à la place, il lui donna quelques conseils et ne fit qu'un rare commentaire sur sa forme, ou sa prononciation.

C’était bizarre qu’il soit en blanc aujourd’hui et qu’il ait trouvé Merlin en noir. C’était bizarre que ce soit lui qui le soigne et qu’il le nourrisse. C’était bizarre qu’ils se draguent encore de cette façon si... Etrange.

Le druide avait eu le temps de finir la moitié du sac de ration qu’il lui avait amené, dans un effort, désespéré de remplir le trou qui creusait ses joues. Il en avait proposé à Elias, quand son ventre avait commencé à faire du bruit, mais il avait refusé.

« - Gardez-les pour la route. » Il lui avait dit. « Je doute pas que vous en aurez besoin. »

L’enchanteur s’était relevé, et avait passé une main sur son coccyx. La position assise sur la racine ferme avait commencé à faire irradier une douleur au bas de son dos, mais il n’y prit pas gare trop longtemps.

« - Vous me laissez partir ? » L’autre s’interrogea, véritablement incrédule.

La réflexion ne lui était même pas venue à l’esprit. Elias s’arrêta, et se retourna sur lui, soudainement aussi surpris.

C’était exactement ça.

Il le laissait partir.

Il n’avait pas lutté. Il ne s’était pas énervé. Il n’avait pas ressenti la panique ou la tristesse.

« - On dirait… » Il remarqua, incrédule. « Quoi vous voulez venir en Carmélide avec moi ? 

\- Pas forcément. » Merlin déglutit, visiblement, et Elias se rendit compte qu’il avait oublié de lui ramener de quoi boire. « Et vous… ? Vous voulez m’accompagner ?

\- Je sais pas. » Elias répondit, toujours troublé. « Enfin. Si ! J’adorerais… Mais je – Ah ! Avant que j’oublie ! Tenez ! »

Elias replongea sur ses genoux à côté de lui, il libéra les lanières de cuir qui retenaient le collier autour de son cou et le fit tourner un peu comme un pendule. A sa vue, une seconde fois, il lui sembla voir le druide retenir son souffle. Elias prit ses mains, contre les siennes, les déposant sur ses genoux, et glissa le collier à l’intérieur.

« - Quand vous retrouverez le roi, vous me ferez parvenir ça. » Et il ferma ses doigts autour du pendentif. « On n’est que deux personnes à savoir ce que ça veut dire alors même si votre pigeon se fait choper, ils auront rien à soupçonner. » Il lui expliqua.

Merlin l’observa un instant, les sourcils froncés, l’air encore une fois un peu méfiant.

« - Je mets au point un réseau de communication magique avec les factions de la résistance… » Il s’expliqua encore. « Pour l’instant, on a des échanges qu’avec la Calédonie, mais dans quelques mois je pense pouvoir l’étendre à toute l’île. Comme ça, je fais passer. Si le message vient de Carmélide, Lancelot va débarquer là-bas. Avec un peu de chance, Excalibur sera sans surveillance. Je suis pas l’plus patriote, mais croyez-moi bien, l’alliance nordique, je l’ai vue une paire de fois, c’est pas de la rigolade, et Lancelot, ça fait six ans qu’on l’attend, donc on est bien préparé.

\- La Carmélide a été mise à genoux en un jour, pourtant ? »

Elias repoussa l’inquisition d’un geste de la main.

« - Diversion. » Il expliqua, en pivotant un peu plus. « La moitié des hommes ont été dépêché au mur d’Hadrien, le vrai siège, il est sur la Calédonie. Mais on a l’avantage de la mer… Et le désavantage de la mer. » Devant l’excitation qu’il ressentit à l’idée de lui expliquer, il sentit une petite vague de honte. « Merde, ils déteignent sur moi ces cons… »

Merlin sourit, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires.

« - Du coup je peux pas vous suivre. » Il finit par céder, sa main s’attardant contre les siennes. « Moi. La Carmélide, ça fonctionne bien. Si on était au même endroit, ce serait contreproductif. On risque de s’encombrer l’un l’autre… Je peux pas… Par principe. »

Le silence s’installa quand Elias trébucha sur ses mots. Merlin sembla soudainement perdu, les deux orbites bleues dévisageant Elias de haut en bas comme s’il ne le voyait pas. Savoir qu’il avait soudainement autant changé en une décennie troubla Elias comme rien ne l’avait jamais troublé.

Par principe, il n’allait pas entourlouper son employeur en disparaissant. Par principe il allait laisser Merlin partir, parce qu’il savait que sa présence, même appréciée, était essentielle ailleurs. Par principe, il n’avait pas essayé de se taper Léodagan, par respect pour l’intégrité de l’affection qu’il portait à Bohort. Par principe.

Par tous les dieux, Il avait des principes…

C’était Merlin.

C’était _de sa faute_.

Le pire dans tout cela, c’est qu’il dévisageait Merlin, le voile levé, l’horreur inscrit sur le visage, et que l’information qui s’enregistrait commençait à faire naitre en lui une espèce de dégoût. Il était devenu _fiable_?

« - Merde… » Il jura, en direction de personne mais pour les oreilles de tout le monde. 

Merlin… rit.

Pas les petits rires qu’ils avaient partagés tout à l’heure, non. Même pas un rire moqueur. Mais un vrai rire, qui sortait de son ventre, et qui s’enfonçait dans la nuit, comme pour s’envoler et percer le ciel couvert d’étoiles. C’était un rire qu’ils auraient pu entendre du camp, Elias en était persuadé. Et c’était un rire frustrant, parce qu’il teinta sans explications ses joues de rouges et d’une légère honte.

« - La ferme ! » C’était tout ce qu’il pouvait dire, et c’était encore plus frustrant de le voir redoubler de rire. Jusqu’à ce que les perles de ses larmes n’apparaissent au coin de ses yeux. « Merlin, fermez-la ! »

Mais Merlin n’arrêtait pas, et finalement, le rire était contagieux. Elias se laissa aller, d’abord discrètement, puis il partit. Ils n’avaient toujours pas lâché leurs mains, perdu dans l’ivresse imbécile de la situation.

Il lui avait cédé la cape et le collier avant qu'il parte. Mais la boîte d'ébène avec les cheveux d'ange, celle-là même qu'il avait fait mine de chercher une petite heure avec lui dans les sous-bois, il l'avait glissée à sa ceinture discrètement pour la ramener en Carmélide.

Après tout, on ne l'appelait pas le Fourbe pour rien.


End file.
